The Phone
by Ivy the Lonely Potato
Summary: Up in StarClan, good ol' Runningwind the scientist invented the phone. And then he gives it to the cats of earth. This is chaos. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a regular day in StarClan...

Bluestar lay limply on the ground/clouds. She was boared, and there was nothing to do, ever since Runningwind invented the bow and arrows. The bow and arrow wasn't the bad thing. Spottedleaf was the bad thing. She brewed up a love potion, and dipped all of Runningwind's arrows into it, covering them in the gooey, sticky, love potion. In the morning, she asked to borrow the bow and arrows from Runningwind. He relluctentally agreed, not knowing that they had love potion on them. So Spottedleaf started shooting them at Firestar. But she had bad aim, and hit Sandstorm, Cinderpelt, Greystripe, and some other random cats. Eventually, she hit everyone but Firestar. So she came to him in a dream and stuck in his fur, making him fall in love. But not with her. With Tigerstar. Yeah, that didn't go so well. And then everything became all nice. Bluestar hated the word. It meant that there was nothing to do in StarClan. Bluestar tried making up some prophecies, but everyone on earth was to in love to notice. So that left Bluestar with nothing to do. Just then, Runningwind poked his head through the clouds/floor. "Hey, Bluestar! I made something that will... Let's just say it will entertain us." he meowed to the former leader of ThunderClan. Bluestar's ears perked. "What did you make this time, Runningwind?" she asked curiously. "Make sure Spottedleaf won't be able to ruin it again." "Don't worry, she won't be able to make it bad." Runningwind chuckled. "She'll be the one falling in love this time." Bluestar shrugged. "Well, show me!" she yowled impatiently. "Okay, I call it: The Cell Phone!" Runningwind announced. "Oooo, Ahhh!" Bluestar praised the mettle object. "Lemme have a look see!" she grabbed it, pressing the button on the top. The screen blazed, burning her eyes. It burned! Bluestar unlocked it by pushing some random numbers, and there was this screen. It had some random floating icons, like an envelope with a letter comming out of it, and a blue splotch with a white S in the middle of it. Bluestar scrolled down from the top and found a brightness meter. She turned it all the way up. Her eyes nearly fell out because of the brightness. It hurt so bad. Bluestar loved it. "Let's show those little earth cats to not be so boring!" she purred.

 **I got boared, so I made this. It was inspired by someone, but I forgot their name. If you know someone who did something like this, please tell me! I want to give them credit. Unless I figure it out first. Well, more will be coming!**


	2. Chapter 2

Firestar lounged on his patch of moss in the leader's den, crying. The love of his life, Tigerstar, just broke up with him. Tigerstar said he had a new mate, named something 'Phone'. Firestar hated this so called phone. He wandered out of his den, looking around at the clan. No one was out and about. Firestar figured they were going hunting or something, so he decided to check in the warriors den. To his surprise, all of his warriors were lounging around with these metal flat things in their paws. "Uh, guys?" the leader asked. No one looked up. "Firestar?" Greystripe asked. "Yes, Greystripe?" Firestar replied. "What's your Facebook account?" Greystripe questioned. "Wut?" Firestar muttered. "Facebook. You know, Facebook? The place where you post all of your cool stuff?" Firestar shook his head, obviously clueless. "He probably uses Pinterest or Twitter instead." Mousefur meowed to the deputy. Greystripe nodded, like he knew the answer to everything, like he knew the meaning of life it self. He didn't, but if he did, he'd agree that the meaning of life is 42. "So, what's your account on the thing you use?" Greystripe asked. Firestar stared at his deputy skeptically. "Do you not have a phone?" Greystripe asked. "I hate phones! They steal your mates!" Firestar howled. Mousefur shoved a phone in his face, ignoring his yowl. Firestar looked at it. It was a sparkly pink phone, with a kitty face and the words "Kittypets Rule" on it. Firestar turned it on somehow, and instantly fell in love. Bluestar smiled. "Fase 1 of plan phone status:" she mowed. "Complete!" Runningwind finished her sentence. The two StarClan cats high pawed.

 **Don't worry, more will be coming! Also, I just assumed, since its so small, that I don't need to tab, but if it burns you eyes out or something, please tell me, I will fix it. But yeah, Firestar just got a phone. I'm so proud of mah boi! *sniff* Well, anyways, Chapter 3 will be coming soon. I had pre-made it, but then I deleted it... yeah. Ivyclaw out!**


End file.
